When I Fell In Love With You
by clearwaterangel
Summary: He didnt know that obnoxious woman could sing so beautifully... and make him feel so well. Peter x OC caspians sister . One shot


**Hello again!! Yet another one shot... I was just inspired... **

**This is in no way related to my other story in anyway.. and I'm not C.S Lewis, so no, I don't own this... **

**Again, for my friend Star. **

**Enjoy!**

**When I Fell In Love With You**

She was annoying, obnoxiously enervating and scandalously irritating. These were the Magnificent king's present thoughts at the newest guest of the castle. Few weeks before, a carriage arrived from Archenland, bringing the girl to Narnia, and she happened to be none other than Caspian's sister, Tairin. The resemblance was outstanding, not only physically, but in personality too, for both brother and sister were temperamental and hot headed. _And incredibly exasperating and questioning_, the king added in his head. He had arrived to terms with Caspian and both were now good friends, discussing things and sharing points of view, rarely getting into the heated quarrels they had before, the telmarine boy being quite more approachable and easier to talk to than his sister, who seemed to be set on contradicting him on everything he did. How many times he wanted to yell at her and give her some good retorts to her witty remarks, but he was a gentleman, and shouting and insulting a woman, no matter how infuriating she got to be, was not a chivalrous action, and so he just ignored her, only addressing her in the mornings, when they were all having breakfast. Despite her behaviour towards him, she seemed to get along well with the rest of his family, and his sisters seemed to love her, especially Lucy, with whom the princess spent quite a lot of time. This little detail was the only thing he appreciated on her, for she brought happiness to his little sister and made her smile and laugh continuously and provided company to Susan, who was in much need of a girl her age to talk with and do things normal girls do.

But the biggest question in his head was the why he kept thinking on her. He remembered that he had even thought she was pretty at one point, just when she was introduced to them, that was, until she opened her mouth to attack him mercilessly. And yet, he had to admit that he still thought she was cute and would have even considered fancying her if her attitude towards him was any different. He shook his head, trying to wipe this thought away. He had better things to do than running behind a brat, venom-spitting princess. Like sparring for example, yes, he had training to do, and that sure was way more important than having silly thoughts about her.

He returned to the small garden after having changed into something more comfortable, exchanging his fine silk, long sleeved shirt for a simple, sleeveless, cotton shirt. His muscles screamed vigorously as he swished his sword diagonally, starting like that the dance of moves and hits of battle. The afternoon sun was shining above his head and soon his shirt was thrown onto the floor, the king's skin glistening with a fine layer of sweat.

Hours later, his whole body was screaming with pain, each muscle sore, but he was enjoying that tiredness, for he had needed this effort very much, that specific physical energy accumulating on him and needed to be vented. Grabbing his shirt from the floor, he walked towards a small bench on the side, greedily sipping from a water bottle he had taken along, splashing the remaining contents over himself, relishing the coolness of the water. And then he heard it. It was a melody, a wonderful song he had never heard before, and whoever was singing it had a beautiful voice, the notes floating delicately into the air, marching along in harmony, not any harsh slip or mistake ruining the song. He was curious about it and followed, getting closer to its source. And he found her there, sitting on a stone bench, alone, her eyes closed, but showing great emotion, her lips moving at the delicate words. He hid behind a tree and kept looking, enchanted by the song. Her eyes then opened to stare onto some point of the mass of trees and he could see with all clarity, thousands of emotions swirling in her dark eyes, certainly cause by the song. A soft breeze roved around them and he noticed how her hair was swept away from her face, the dark chocolate tresses dancing in the air, the wind toying with them gracefully. The orange hue of the sun gave a honey gleam to her tanned skin, creating an urge on him to touch it, trail his finger along her cheek, feel its seeming smoothness. Her lips moved alluringly, plush and faintly red, pronouncing the foreign words, tempting him to dare and taste them. At some point she stopped singing and stood up, laughing as she twirled around, the breeze and motion lifting her skirts just as bit, making the fabric pool around her legs. And he stared, utterly captivated by the sight of her and by the ringing sound of her laugh. Without even knowing he stepped out from his hiding place and got closer, startling the girl as she stopped twirling, her eyes opening wide at him, her body freezing in the spot.

She let go of the breath she had been holding and blinked several times, her eyes shooting towards the plush grass, for she didn't want to stare to his lean, muscular chest that was exposed to her. A blush ran across her cheeks as she thought this and she curtsied. "My King" she addressed, not taking her eyes from the grass. "Princess Tairin" he answered, smiling at her unusual ways. "I heard you singing" he said, and she sighed, wanting for the floor to open and swallow her. "And you just couldn't walk away, right?" she said, looking up at him, regretting the idea later, as her eyes got a quick look at his chest, increasing the blush on her cheeks. _There she goes again_, he thought and was about to groan when he noticed the slightly perplexed look in her eyes. He smirked deviously. "Haven't seen a bare chested man before?" he asked, leaning nonchalantly against a tree. She took a short breath and shot him a quick glare before shooting her eyes to another direction. "Ah, but there must be hundreds of men throwing themselves at your feet, wanting your favours, sure some of them were more than glad to show off to you" he continued, enjoying the sweet taste of revenge. She closed her eyes and breathed, apparently trying to calm down, before opening her eyes again and dart them to his. "The only show off here is you, parading around like that" she said, pointing into his general direction. He smirked again and shortened the distance between them. "How does that bother you, as far as I know, not wearing a shirt is not a crime" he said in a low voice. "I-it's a matter of d-decency and proper decorum for a k-king" she stuttered as he got closer, forcing her to step back until her back met a tree. His arms pressed onto the trunk on both her sides and she knew she was trapped, heat spreading all over her from her cheeks, her brown eyes looking into his ocean blue ones. "True, but I am not in any formal meeting or performing any kingly duty, I'm just walking around, and so, I don't need to be properly dressed for that, do I?" he said huskily, getting closer to her, his face centimetres away from hers. She tried unsuccessfully to retort, coming out with some incoherent sounds, making him smirk even deeper. His arms rounded her waist and pulled her closer, forcing her to gasp, her palms going to his chest, sending a new wave of heat onto her. "Wha-at are you doing!" she exclaimed. "You may tease me with your comments, but I have another strategy" he whispered and lowered his lips onto hers, kissing her, surprisingly, gently.

His brain was screaming for him to push away from her, telling him he was _kissing_ the woman that so much irritated him, but he ignored it, her lips feeling wonderfully good on his, her body pressed to his delightfully. He smirked internally at her utter shock, but then was surprised by her reacting to the kiss, her lips massaging his delicately. Her hands moved to his back shyly, and he pulled her closer, slowly deepening the kiss. Air became quite a bothering need and they separated, gasping softly. He let go of her and she stepped back, realizing what she had just done and lifting her hand to her lips, looking at him with wide eyes. She looked away and walked towards the castle hurriedly, stopping a few metres before the entrance and casting back a glance at him. And he knew. He knew that that glint in her eyes held the promise of another encounter like that soon, and he couldn't wait.

Now, there was one new question in his mind; when did he stopped disliking her and falling in love with her?

**AN: Yes I know, you must be asking why I decided to make 2 one shots on the same day instead of continuing to write a new chapter of the other story... I know, but this idea was too great to let it go... but no worries, I'll start working on that new chapter soon... though it will take longer to be done, for ill make a trip this weekend.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this. **

**Cheers!**


End file.
